victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Car, Rain
Cat, Rain, and Fire is an episode of Victorious. It aired on February 25th, 2012, making it the 6th episode in Season 3, and the 39th overall. Plot Cat reads that her favorite actress, Mona Patterson, (supposedly) recently has passed away. Wanting to honor her, she convinces Tori, and Jade go on a road trip to San Diego to visit Mona's house, using her brother's car. However, on their way, rain starts pouring down into their convertible car with a malfunctioning "top". After the storm, they stop at a gas station. When they start to put up the top, a dimented clown comes by and asks Tori if he can go to Tori, Cat, and Jade's house with them. Tori yells "No!" and they get in the car, and drive away screaming. When they finally arrive at their destination, Cat shares some memories about Mona, and just as they are about to leave, Mona comes out of her house. Tori asks Cat why she thought Mona was dead, and Cat says she read an article titled "Mona Patterson Joins The Dead." It turns out The Dead is just a new TV show Mona will be starring in. When Cat tries to talk to Mona, she gets out a watergun and sprays everyone, forcing them to leave. Later Cat and Tori are watching TV, and they hear on the news that Mona Patterson's house burned down due to a cinnamon bun-scented candle. Patterson murmurs something in her hospital bed about a "Cat with red fur." Tori quickly changes to another channel showing a cooking show - Cat's candle was what caused the fire. Subplot Trina spreads rumors that Beck asked her out, hoping it will make her more popular with boys. She even grabs him and kisses him in the hallway. At first, Beck is annoyed, but for some strange reason, he starts acting romantic around her. He shows up to a rehearsal, saying he likes her, and asks her out on a date. He even kisses her. Trina spends all her time trying to make a turkey (she thought it was a chicken) for Beck and make the date special. However, Andre shows up and begs her to give him a chance. He and Beck start to fight over her. Then Robbie ends up joining the fight, so Trina runs to her dad to tell him "they're killing each other". However, when they come back, the three boys are just doing a puppet show. In the end, it turns out they were just teaching her a lesson about lying and spreading rumors. Trivia *In the original promo for this episode, Cat reads the PearPad and says that they'll be in San Diego in an inch-and-a-half. However, in the actual episode, this is changed to 63 miles. *In the sneak peak Jade makes a disgusted noise when Mona said who's wife she will be playing, but in the episode she just makes a disgusted face. *Tori changes the channel to an episode of Hungry Girl. Hungry Girl is hosted by Lisa Lillien (Dan Schneider's wife). *Tori didn't get her drivers license because she did not see the old lady in the wheel chair. This is a reference to Drake & Josh, where Drake almost ran over an old lady in a wheel chair, and did not get his license due to that. Although Tori actually hit the old lady, while Drake missed, and is later chased by the old lady. *This is the episode shown in the Season 3 opening credits when Tori, Cat, and Jade get sprayed with water. *This was previously referred to as Tori and Cat's Roadtrip before the title's confirmation. *The title (Car, Rain, and Fire) is a reference to the band Earth, Wind, and Fire, the fire referring to the candle that caught the house on fire. *This is, to date, the lowest amount of screen time Robbie has had in any episode, appearing only less than five minutes from the end. *Shirley Jones from The Partridge Family guest stared as Mona Patterson. *We've never seen Cat's locker, it could be by Jade and Robbie's, although she could've just been sitting there. *The car used for the road trip is a 1965 Cadillac. *Rex is absent in this episode (his second absence until now, first one being Part 2 of Freak the Freak Out). *On TheSlap.com, Tori is the only person who posts an update related to this episode. The only other time this has happened was with Locked Up. *As of this episode Beck has kissed all four main girls. *'Ending Tagline:' I had a burrito for breakfast, was it the onions? -Trina *When Andre, Robbie, and Beck dance in victory after the fake puppet show, a certain type of music is played in the background. It is the same music as in the Nickelodeon.com game SpongeBob SquarePants: Dunces and Dragons. *This epsiode consists of the ships Catorade and Rodreck, each having their own plots and both the plots having their own twists. Goofs *It is practically impossible that one small candle can start a major fire to burn down a house, especially when it's rainy. *Given the size of a turkey, it would be also impossible to fit inside a microwave. *When Tori and Jade want to go back to LA, and when Cat says "no" and "please" about it, she says it normally, but TV captions put special emphasis on it. Gallery Click here to see the episode's photo gallery. Quotes Jade: How much longer to San Diego? Cat: According to this map... 63 miles. opens an umbrella which goes flying out of the car Tori: ' Cat, I think I packed an umbrella, do you see it anywhere? '''Cat: ' Um... not really... '''Jade: Oh my God! Tori: ''out a bag of feet'' What is this? Cat: '''Don't worry, they're not real feet. '''Jade: Why does your brother have a bag of fake feet in the trunk of his car?! Cat: '''I'm not gonna lie, my brother's pretty weird. '''Cat: '''Be gone, ghost of Mona Patterson! Go to the light! '''Jade: Cat, I'm almost sure she's not dead. Cat: to touch Mona to see if she isn't a ghost Mona: her hand away Don't poke that! Beck: (through a puppet) Trina, did you learn your lesson? Robbie: (through a puppet) About telling lies? Andre: (through a puppet) Meow! References #http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ #Promo #TVGuide Listing Promo thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right 08 308 Category:Episodes with guest stars